whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Bodor Toth
Bodor Toth also known as Magib, was a seventh generation Tzimisce, and childe of Zubor. Biography Bodor was the mortal ruler of Toth, Embraced by Zubor while the Fiend fled from his rival voivode Koban. He was abandoned by his sire as soon as he was created, captured by Koban's men and, as such, did not receive proper education in Cainite ways. Zubor never saw his childe again, and was tortured until Final Death by Koban, but not before spitting a curse, saying the voivode would met his end through Zubor's childer. Unbeknownst to Koban, Bodor was taking some time to adapt to his new existence, but soon he taught himself some of the Disciplines of the Tzimisce clan. Around 1165 he finally acquired more information about vampiric society after he captured and tortured an opportunistic Tremere named Lempi Mannisenmaki, who sought to enslave Bodor when she learned about his "condition". Bodor had five sons and cared deeply for his mortal family. His eldest son, Dévald, ruled his fief during the day, while the middle son Kilián went searching for knowledge about his father cursed state only to be blood bounded by the aforementioned Tremere. The daughter Angyalka sought a cure for her father, while the twins Farkas and Erzebet swore to remain by their father's side and later accepted the Embrace. Only the eldest daughter, Remenyke, was unable to contain her horror and left her father's lands. Bodor's interests in mortal affairs dwindled with time, and he conspired to fake his own death so that Dévald could control the landhold in 1171. Meanwhile he crafted his body into that of a Moor, and was introduced a week later as "Magib", an alchemist with whom the elder Toth had held a long correspondence. For a time, Magib wished only to lock himself in his tower and experiment. After some time, Farkas and Bodor decided to learn more about the other Cainites. In the 1180s, Farkas journeyed forth, and eventually joined the Obertus Order in the city of Zara. He funnelled a great deal of information to his father over the years, and copies of the many great works of literature. Erzebet, in the other hand, remained in the valley of Toth, ready to serve her father. The time came when the Obertus of Zara were attacked and destroyed by Gauthier de Dampiere during the Fourth Crusade. Bodor was greatly disturbed when he sensed his blood bond with Farkas dissolve as his son met Final Death, and this tragedy prompted him into action once again. Through Dévald he sent a score of men under the command of Erzebet to implement a campaign of terror and revenge among the christians. Meanwhile Remenyke (who had spent 20 years running from her father), fell into Koban's lap, for she knew enough about vampirism to entrap herself. Koban drew as much information from Remenyke as he could, and soon thereafter began to commit forces to the destruction of Zubor's progeny, worried about the curse his deceased rival released upon him. Finally, after escaping three of Koban's assaults, Bodor fell at the hands of his son Kilián in 1238. He died unaware of his son's betrayal. Appearance Bodor rarely shows his true face anymore. In his guise as Magib, he is a tall, gaunt, dusky-skinned Moor in his middle age, with piercing brown eyes and long grey hair tucked into a turban. He is dressed in Persian robes of brown and grey, and is typically unarmed. His true form is that of a short, pale man in early middle age. He has a full head of thick, long, greying hair, a bristly moustache, and broad, rather brutish features. Only his brown eyes are the same as his disguise. As Magib, he never allows himself any emotional displays but he reverts reflexively to his true form if he grows enraged. Character Sheet References * VTDA: Bitter Crusade, p. 35-36, 93-94 Category:Tzimisce Category:Seventh Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages characters